A Sentimental Heart Among Wendigoes
by BangxDitto
Summary: Wendigo n : A mythological creature bent to rip your heart out because they themselves lost their hearts to love. Sentimental Heart phrase : Being sweet, like a cupcake. When these two worlds collide, what will become of it?
1. While Putting Your Best Foot Forward

**_So-  
>this is my newest plan. I'm not getting<br>anywhere with ANY of my other stories.  
>I'm also considering writing a new oneshot;<br>while simultaneously attempting to  
>keep okay grades in my classes.<em>**

…**_I know, weep if you find it appropriate.  
>But this is my first Troyella in a very long time;<br>I debated on whether Sharpay should have Gabi's  
>role in this story, but then I realized<br>she'll have just as much of a prominent role.  
>So be prepared. =]<em>**

**_Also! There'll be a soundtrack listing on my profile;  
>you should listen to each song while reading.<br>Have it play in the background! I've heard it for shiz  
>bumps up the experience.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1: While Putting Your Best Foot Forward<strong>

_Gabriella_

"Wake up sleepers; it's a new day."

I watched the sleeping form shift slightly in their bed, "Gabi…go bother someone else with your incessant shine."

"Mom's given me total access to throw open your blinds, and test her theory of you becoming a vampire."

"…Fine. Just don't tell Mom."

I snorted while throwing them back anyway; he hissed, and I threw a book in his general direction. When it hit the wall, I realized how bad of a shot I have.

"You suck."  
>"Just get up Seth. Mom's sick of not seeing you every morning."<br>"Maybe she should take the hint."  
>"Ouch. I'd disown you if I were Mom."<p>

**..:….:..**

"Good morning you two." Mom greeted us in the kitchen, "I've made every possible breakfast food available for you to eat before your first day."

"Mom…" I stared out at the heap of food on the kitchen table, "I understand you'll miss us, but…really?"

"I'm looking forward to East Acres Boarding School." Seth sighed, "A whole year away from not having to get up at seven AM."

"…Classes start at eight, and they serve breakfast at seven."  
>"Shit."<p>

"Language please." Mom smiled affectionately, "I can't control your mouth when you're gone, but="

"I know." Seth pushed passed up heading for the food. I smiled tiredly before following suit.

* * *

><p><em>Sharpay<em>

"Melinda! Get me my wheat grass shake…" I examined my pores through my illuminated bathroom mirror, "Melinda!"

"Yes Miss Evans…" A shaky, thin woman entered; she placed my shake next to me on the counter, "Getting ready for the big day?"

"Of course I am." I sighed, "All of my bags are packed; now I just need to work on looking absolutely perfect for my grand entrance."

"You plan well Miss Evans…"  
>"Of course I do…now. Go clean something."<br>"Yes Miss Evans."

**..:….:..**

"Balls to the walls bitch!" I called to my twin from down the hall, "You ready?"

"Of course." He smiled as we strutted out to the limo awaiting us in the driveway. We got in, and I smiled expectantly.

"Just like Dad to listen to us." I grabbed the bottle of Bubbly stuck in the ice box in the middle of our seats. Ry grabbed the flutes while I uncorked.

"Here's to the new school year-oh!" We laughed while the cork shot out; our flutes filled, we indulged.

The time passed; we were reaching the less…privileged parts of home. I rolled down my window in attempt to drown out the bubbles in my head.

I hope…this year will start fresh.

* * *

><p><em>Gabriella <em>

A soft sigh, a stern brow, and I finally felt ready to enter the gates of East Acres. Seth ran ahead, stating that now that we go here, he has actual friends.

That left me-alone-to catch up to all of my thoughts. The last thing I want (or need honestly) is another reason to feel secure here. East Acres Boarding School is infamous for how nice they are on the surface. But no one, accept the boarders, know the hidden rot underneath…

Maybe rumors shouldn't be followed. I picked up my bags, and walked into campus.

"Ooo! Excuse you!" Not long after checking my shoes for scuff, I collided with a blonde haired girl.

"I'm really sorry-" I sniffed the air, "…Are you trashed?"

She put a finger to her lips, "Don't tell!" She winked, and stumbled along past.

"Wait!" I caught up to her, "What dorm are you heading for?"

"Ancient Oaks."  
>"Do you need help getting there?"<p>

"There you are!" A blonde haired boy, who looked almost exactly like her, ran up to us.

"Oh…poughskeepie…" The girl pouted, "Killjoy's here."

"Ha ha." The boy dryly stated before grasping her arm to stop her from toppling over, "Sorry for the trouble."

"It's really no problem; I ran into her."

He smiled, "Well, if that's the truth. Thanks for finding her."

"No prob." I smiled to them as they continued down the Quad.

* * *

><p><em>Sharpay<em>

"Ugh…please. Do not open those curtains unless you want those 7 jeans to be spewed with vomit."

"Sorry Queen Mistress."

I smiled wholeheartedly, "Hey bitch." My best friend, and roommate since freshman year-Emmy McKalister, gave me a welcome hug. Like every year…

"Ooo sweetie, pack on the bubbly punch?" She sat down on the chase lounger next to me.

"Well, you know my motto: If I still have feelings, drown them."

"So, is this about your parents…?" She watched my eye contact, "No…what happened over the summer…?"

"You promised you'd tell no one."  
>"And I haven't, but you can't drown it out."<br>"Who says? It makes things more fun."

"Okay…" She sighed, "I just came here for my cardigan…" She headed to the shared closet on the far side of the room, "It's crazy that we've shared this room since the beginning right?"

"Yeah, completely insane…" I heard a vibration set off along the side table near the lounger; I picked up my phone, and read the awaiting text.

_To: Sharpie  
>From: Rybear<em>

_Guess who's being steamingly brooding down in the Quad…!_

I opened the attached photo, and stared longingly at—probably the most amazing photo. Ever.

"Who'd you get a text from?" Emmy emerged from the closet with the cutest gray cardigan loosely wrapped around her torso.

I eyed her playfully, "Last summer."

**..:….:..**

"Alright, I will explain the process one final time." After sobering up and throwing on a simple jeans and tee combo, my clique and I were sitting at our usual picnic table in the Quad, "Since Shelley Matteson decided to make herself unusable, and a pathetic attempt as a mole, we have an opening in our inner circle."

"Don't you think a smaller number is better?" Ryan suggested, "Less people backstabbing us."

"Having only four people in our circle makes us extremely vulnerable." I smiled, "How will we make decisions within our sacred group? Give me the profiles."

Kelsi Neilson, a faithful ally adverse in music, slid the brown leathered folders to me, "These are all of the new Incomings and Transfer students this semester. There's only four."

"Well great." I smiled, "We'll all wager who's the best; everyone take one."

The folders were passed around; I opened mine, and stared at her face. I think I know her…maybe?

Name: Montez, Gabriella  
>Age: 16<br>Sex: Female

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Acting, and other different aspects of Art

GPA: 3.89  
>Strengths: Very Goal Oriented<br>Weaknesses: Not much of a Social Life

I smiled while closing the folder, "Everyone stop; this girl." I pointed to the folder, "She's the perfect candidate."

* * *

><p><em>Gabriella<em>

"Oh! I'm so sorry…" I almost involuntarily crashed into someone on the way to my next class; when did I become such a klutz?, "I am so sorry I practically bashed you in the face with my camera equipment."

"It's no problem really." She smiled albeit the red mark forming on her cheek—I guess it was a bit of a nick, "My name's Emmy McKalister. You?"

"I'm Gabriella…Montez. Gabriella Montez."  
>"Pleasure to meet you Montez."<br>"Likewise."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So…that's all for now;<br>I know this chapter was sort of boring.  
>But the 'set up' chapter needs to be placed in first.<br>I'm also sorry for so much perspective jumping,  
>but it's necessary for it to be there. So we can see both<br>the naivity of Gabi's world, and the reality of Sharpay's_**

**_Review for more of the story; trust me, it's scandalous. =]  
>Peace and Hearts.<em>**


	2. Roulette: A Game of Chance

**_So-  
>I'm really feeling this story a lot!<br>This is the one of the few times I've attempted  
>to write notes of ideas for each chapter of the story.<br>And I feel more accomplished when I write when I do that.  
>So hopefully it'll be a habit I keep up.<em>**

**_Enjoy. =D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2: Roulette: A Game of Chance<strong>

_Sharpay_

The room was dimly lit, and I had finally found enough oomph to get up out of my bed. Emmy's bed was empty, and the more I thought about it-the more I honestly regret coming back to East Acres. But…I promised this year'll be different, and it will be.

I picked up my phone, and dialed a familiar number. Though, I have to say I was disappointed when I only got their voicemail.

"Hey, it's Troy. I can't pick up my phone, so leave a message."

_Boop._

"Hey it's me." I felt my lips curve into a smile, "We haven't talked since Summer, and I was hoping we could…catch up. Meet me in my dorm at seven o'clock tonight? You remember how to get here."

* * *

><p><em>Gabriella<em>

"Just…try not to be so camp all the time. I want to try to see…any kind of depth from you."

I nodded my head while simultaneously trying not to cry. I never thought that the professors here would be so brutal; I thought artistic expression was meant to be between the artist and their subject?

I quietly picked up my portfolio, and left Mr. Morrison's office. He was screening potential photographers for his advance classes in which he takes his students to actual sites to photograph…professionally. But apparently, the artist needs so much teen angst that he might collapse due to depression.

"Obtain the crushing blow from Morri-Monster?"

I smiled while catching Emmy's eye across the hall, "You…take photography?"

"I used to, until I mustered up the balls to show Morrison my portfolio." She blew a raspberry, "Then I tucked that dream away with all of my other past failures."

"You think that's always the best way to let things go?"  
>"It's the only way the hurt stops growing."<br>"Ooo, deep. Every thought of poetry?"  
>"Your sarcasm scars me Gabriella."<p>

**..:….:..**

"Hey stranger!" I playfully whacked my brother with my rolled up school paper; I crossed paths with him in the Quad while heading back to my dorm, "What's going on?"

"I'm good." He looked me over quickly, "And yourself?"

"Wait…" I fought him for eye contact-eventually winning, "Are you okay? You seemed really…disconnected, to say the least. It's practically been a month since we got here, and suddenly we're on the outs." I smiled softly, "Talk to me."

"I'm sorry Gabs, I've just been busy." He sighed, "Can we talk later?"

"Yeah sure." I shrugged, "Text me when."

"I love you."  
>"Okay, now you're purposely humiliating me."<p>

He laughed before walking past me, heading towards the cafeteria building behind me. I began to wonder if I had did something to upset him; …Is it still about Mom?

"Excuse me!"

I was heading back to my dorm before hearing a voice call out. When I realized no one else responded to it, I turned.

"Gabriella Montez right?" It was the Completely Trashed Blondie I ran into back on the first day, "Hi, Sharpay Evans."

"Hi, nice to meet you when you're sober."  
>"Excuse me."<br>"Nevermind…"

"Whatever." She smiled-a bit too giddily, "I'm throwing a party for all the new students who have entered out hallowed halls; I, myself, have attended this prestigious boarding school on a freshman-I felt the need to be the hostess. Tell me you'll be able to attend tomorrow; it'll be in the Lounge at the Ancient Oaks Dorm Building." She handed me a key, "Please be there; it's of the upmost importance."

I smiled, albeit too nervously; doesn't she not know about…my lack of school skills? I thought that's what the mean girls here were good at, "Ummm...sure. I'll be there."

**..:….:..**

Seth said that the best place to met was outside the grounds; he texted me the address of Bangels, a new age/hippie-equse coffee shop a few blocks away from the school. When I met him at his booth, he had already ordered me some Tazo tea and a croissant.

"Mmm…how fancy." I smiled while sitting across from him, "What's going on?"

"I figured since you were an East Acres girl now…" His smile dimmed, "It's about Mom."

"Isn't it always about Mom?"  
>"I feel like she's hiding something."<br>"Like what?"

He shrugged, "I don't know…maybe where or how we can get more information about or birth father."

I sat back in the booth fiddling with a piece of croissant between my fingers, "…What do you think she knows?"

* * *

><p><em>Sharpay<em>

A knock resonated; I got up and answered the door.

And there he was.

The answers and causes of all my problems; the reason I make myself be so perfect. The only person who's seen every part of me, and still lives to tell the tale; The Troy Bolton.

"Hi."

He wouldn't keep eye contact—preferring his bangs over my eyes, "What do you want Sharpay?"

"No more Pay?"  
>"No more Pay."<p>

I pushed the door open more, "Welcome to the past." He entered, and took a seat at the chair of Emmy's desk.

It used to be my chair…my bed, "What happened to us?"

He eyed me like I thought he would, "Are you fucking serious…?"

"I'm dead serious."  
>"You happened."<p>

I heard myself gasp back sharp pain; I never thought he'd say it out loud…  
>in actuality.<p>

"Why am I here?"

I cracked…he could always make me—crack, "I-I missed you. After what happened last summer-"

"Last summer was time that I spent regretting to think about what happened all Fall." He sighed bitterly, "And your voicemail unearthed it all."

"I-I'm sorry-"  
>"No you're not. This is how you work."<br>"You know me better than that."  
>"Do I?"<p>

I caught his eyes-I was leaning up against the wall in between the side of my bed, "Yes, or else that summer wouldn't have been what it was. You proved your trust to me."

"For what? Sex each night, and misdemeanors in almost every country?"

I sighed, "Are you still trying to pull all of this 'Nice Guy-Hero' bullshit?"

"I am that 'Nice Guy-Hero' bullshit!"  
>"Really! Tell that to my vagina!"<p>

He looked away; I thought: what if this rendezvous was a mistake.

"Here's how it's going to be." I got up onto my bed, and motioned for him to sit next to me, "You are officially mine as of today."

He finally sat down, "What makes you think I'll agree to those terms?"

"Because." I smiled, "My social status is so fucked that I don't give a shit if I tell anyone the actual details of last summer; you have a perfect clean slate waiting to lose its virginity. You have something I want; I know something you don't want to get out." I sat in his lap, and began unbuttoning his shirt, "And all that blackmail jazz…" My hands slid in to feel his chest; my nails instinctively raking into the soft flesh.

"I fucking hate you."  
>"Hate me, whatever gets you going…"<p>

He threw me on the bed, and reminded me why I stayed with him all summer.

* * *

><p><em>Gabriella<em>

"I think she knows a lot, considering that he's been trying to contact us for the past two years."

I sipped my tea, and wondered how he knew all of this, "Did you…stalk her or something?"

"No. Whenever she'd be on the phone late at night, she'd argue that the person on the other line shouldn't be contacting the family." He sipped his coffee, "What if it's him?"

I focused on a little spot of black on the wall behind Seth's head, "Why do you want to find him so much?"

"…He's our father." Seth sighed, realizing that this was the only topic we didn't agree on, "Mom threw him out because she didn't think he was adequate enough."

"You know that story can't be fully true."  
>"Can't it be? Why else isn't he there with us."<br>"People fall out of love Seth, don't you know that?"

**..:….:..**

"Whoa!"  
>"Watch out! Fugitive boyfriend taking the walk of shame!"<p>

I ran to the side of the path leading to Ancient Oaks dormitory; I was considering dropping the whole party idea…I mean really? Me? Come on now; I need to stick to the books to get out of this place as fast as possible.

…A brunette haired guy came storming down the stoned path. We made eye contact; I tried to see if I recognized him from around the grounds.

"Are you okay?"

He never answered back.

* * *

><p><strong>=]<br>So, here's chapter two!  
>Like I said, this story is really exciting me;<br>I love where it's going, and it can only be up from here!  
>But don't expect such frequent updates. xD<strong>

**Please review!  
>Peace and Hearts.<strong>


	3. Don't Let Me Get Me

**_Hey guys—_**

**_Here's the next installment of Sentimental Heart.  
>So, I'm feeling kind of down that you guys aren't reviewing.<br>A lot of you have alerted the story...and favorited...  
>And I really wanna know what you guys think! So here's the deal:<em>**

**_I'm requesting that I can get a minimum of 5 reviews per chapter;  
>after I get each five (and when I finished the next chapter in question)<br>I'll post._**

**_I'm not trying to be mean; I just really want to hear from you all.  
>Your reviews can be why you liked the chapter, why you didn't and what I<br>could do to make it better. Yeah, so please? Pretty please-5 reviews?_**

**Author's Note: **The nickname _Little J_ belongs solely to the Gossip Girl  
>franchise. I just LOVE the nickname, and yeah…it'll make sense when you read<br>the chapter. ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3: Don't Let Me Get Me<strong>

_Sharpay_

"Yes Ms. Evans?"

"Dean Rivers?" I smiled to the latest ill-fated Dean who thought they could turn this boarding school into a democracy, "As you know, each year the Ancient Oaks dormitory likes to throw an annual Back-to-Boarding School party in favor of the new arrivals."

He sighed while shifting trough papers on his office desk, "Fine Sharpay; is that all you need? A green light?"

"Yes." I smiled heartily before leaving his office; I would've left the staff office altogether if not passing by Headmistress Athers' office.

"Well, I'm happy that you've both decided to return to East Acres."

"Of course, this place is like a second home to my brother and me." Wait…that raspy voice. No! She wouldn't…

"Oh, Sharpay." She did; outside Headmistress' door, I was greeted by a past face I never wished to see since.

"Jenny…"

She smiled: her platinum blonde back length locks pulled into a loose side braid resting on her right shoulder. Her impeccable ability to dress like an Abercrombie & Fitch model paired with a Hot Topic junkie and not look like a freak.

"I thought we had an agreement." I stared her down, "Since sophomore year, I never thought I'd see your skank face again."

"Well here my brother and I are." She smiled with cut glass in her eyes, "We couldn't just leave our home now could we?"

"I banished you Jenny." I grabbed her shoulder as she attempted to leave.

"Well, consider your banishment annulled." She shook off my grip, "See you the party tonight? Since I transferred in, I'm invited."

"Sluts can't get access."  
>"You wouldn't want me to tell Dean Rivers why he shouldn't give you the green light, would you?"<br>"Bitch."

"Love you too." Death was in her tone as she left.

"Don't play a game you can never win Little J." I mumbled to her back.

* * *

><p><em>Gabriella<em>

"Hey spaz; we're eating lunch over here."

I smiled while heading over to my brother's picnic table. Even thought we went through that super awkward conversation yesterday, I think we're doing alright now.

"Gabi, this is the crew; the crew Gabi: my little sister." Seth started pointing to people around the table, "That's Chad, Zeke, Jason, Jason's boyfriend Kelsi, and Jenny and Dan Rose."

I remember most of the guys from various hang out days over the summer; the Roses though. Dan and Jenny both looked like perfect models: Dan seems to fit the shirtless Hollister/Abercrombie & Fitch types. Dark hair cut perfectly for its natural curls; deep brown eyes, exceptional physique.

Jenny, on the other hand, also fit the preppy type. But it seemed, depending on her mood on any given day, she could switch to the face of Hot Topic and still look amazing. Platinum blonde locks in a loose fitting braid resting on her right shoulder, perfect tinted skin between pale and colored—neither overpowering the other. Slick caramel eyes…

I feel super ugly right now.

Kelsi fidgeted her glasses a bit, "So, do we have a complete plan of action yet?"

"Not quite." Zeke sighed while flipping through note cards he was holding, "All we know is that they need to go down. Soon."

"Who?" I interjected, but no one seemed to hear me.

"Well yes, but we need a plan. The Queen Bee can't go down just by us saying she should; she's crafty, albeit dim." Jenny's voice sounded like she had a sore throat that hasn't gone away in years. It's awesome, actually.

"Then why don't we weasel our way in through her defenses?" Dan's voice sounded like slick caramel running tantalizingly down the lips of a current lover. So to speak—it's pretty sexy.

"Yeah." Jenny nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a great plan, but who…?"

"I was personally invited by her to go." I cut into their master planning, "If that counts as anything."

"Probably nothing." Jason shrugged.

"Actually," Jenny smiled, "There's two ways people get invited to Sharpay's Back-to-Boarding School party; they both, also, mean two different things. One, which is done to the general people who're new, is by flyer. But, if you obtain a personal invite with a key: that's Sharpay's way of saying she wants you to potentially become a part of the Inner Circle."

Seth smiled to me, "Will you be our mole?"

"Is Sharpay really all that bad?" I shrugged, "She doesn't seem too bat crazy to me."

"Trust me." Jenny nodded, "I was in her Inner Circle freshman year when it was originally created. She belittles everyone, cares for no one accept—maybe—who's on the inside, and stops any nothing to get what she wants."

"Uh…sure. I guess I'll be your mole."

**..:….:..**

"Oh hey." Jenny smiled to me while folding a skirt she was holding into a drawer of a dresser, "How was your Music Theory class?"

"Pretty simple." I pointed to the empty bed next to mine, which was now covered by her suitcase, "The Dorm Mistress said that I'd most likely be in here by myself."

"Yeah, then my brother and I transferred back." She laughed lightly, "So now we're roomies." Her phone-on top of the dresser-went off on vibration, "Hold on, hello?" She smiled after hitting the talk button, "Hey. Yeah, Gabi and I are roomies like you and Seth. Okay, I'll see you at the party." She laughed, "Bye."

"Dan?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"You two seem close."

"Yeah." She nodded while heading back to her suitcases; I joined her in helping to unpack, "We always have been; we're only a year apart."

"Like me and Seth."  
>"Like you and Seth."<p>

"So why'd you come back?"

Jenny smiled slyly, "You think there's more to it than us missing our old school? Smart girl. Well…" She nodded-as if convincing herself that she could fully trust me, "I know something Sharpay and her ex-boyfriend Troy Bolton wish I didn't. And I won't hold it to myself if it's a viable bullet to take her down."

"Don't you think it's worse if we sink down to her level?"

"Sweetie." She smiled sadly, "Sooner or later, you'll learn the only way to fight dirty fighters is to get a little dirty yourself."

**..:….:..**

"…Well okay." Jenny sighed while staring at the flyer posted outside the Ancient Oaks dormitory.

_So sorry, but Sharpay Evans has contracted serious migraines.  
>If you received a key from her over the past few weeks, please enter. ~The Inner Circle<em>

"I got one, so…" I pulled it out of my jean's pocket, "Double Trouble Sneak In?"

"You go directly to them, I scope for info?" Jenny nodded while smiling, "You are your brother's blood."

I shrugged while using the key on the locked door; luckily, Sharpay didn't fully think this plan through, so no one at the door stop Jenny from entering.

"We'll meet back in our room later. If I remember Shar correctly, you'll be up there for a while." She smile before heading down the hallway; she turned back and motioned to the stairs, "They're on the top floor. Consider it a penthouse for a dorm room."

"Okay." I nodded before gathering my wits; this was it. I headed up the stairs (there were many of them), and finally reached the top floor completely out of breath.

"Gabi." Emmy smiled while opening the door—as if she could hear my labored breathing from the inside, "We're considering getting an elevator in the building; we hate the stairs too. Welcome to our little gathering."

The dorm, which basically resembled a penthouse apartment, was decked out in a 1600's style of French Aristocracy. Everything from the furniture styling to the decorative things aligning shelves and walls; it was like Vanity Fair met Marie Antoinette.

"It's like a fairytale in here…"

Emmy snorted, "Sure, I guess." She led me into the main room.

"Yay!" Sharpay saw me, and smiled expectantly, "The guest of honor has arrived."

I looked around at the attendees: her twin Ryan, Emmy, …Kelsi? And isn't that Chad with Ryan?

"Hey." Chad leaned in, and softly kissed Ryan's cheek, "I'm gonna head out okay?"

"You and your term paper paranoia." Ryan rolled his eyes playfully, and smiled, "Okay."

Chad eyed me while leaving, as if he were trying to telepathically say: Do not tell them. If Kelsi and Char are already on the in, then why am I here?"

"Anyway…" Sharpay took my hand, "I need to chat with you privately." She led me into hers, and I'm guessing Emmy's, bedroom.

"What's up?"

She had that smiled on her face again: the one that didn't actually mean joyful happiness, "There's always a sort of…Rite of Passage before joining our little group."

"What…like hazing or something?"  
>"Do we look like a public school to you?"<br>"…N-no."

"Being a part of the inner circle allows you various amounts of privileges." She eyed me in questioning, "But that doesn't mean they're without consequences. Sure, we do get what we want, but we stop at nothing to get it. I guess what I mean is, you have to decide if all of this is worth it. The only time you can back out is now; once you're in, you're in."

"O-okay…"

She smiled, "Perfect. Now, let's get back to the party."

* * *

><p><em>Jenny<em>

I breathed out a sigh while my fingers slid along the metal boxes under the stairwell. Each cubby-sized box held letters, and if I remember correctly…3571.

Bingo. I grabbed the mail from the Inner Circle and sifted through all of them. There has to be something; back in the day, Sharpay would let no one touch this stuff. Junk, junk, junk…

_To: Sharpay Evans  
>From: Healing Scars Rehabilitation Center<em>

Hello.

I smiled before putting the letter in my bag and the rest away in their mailbox.

Footsteps sounded down the hall, so I opted to stay put. A cell phone rang, and was picked up.

"Hello? Wait, I know that voice…Chad?, "Hey…yeah. Yeah, everything's going pretty well; he completely thinks I'm madly in love with him. Don't worry; their father will receive justice just as we planned. Bye." He finished going down the stairwell, and exited the building.

I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed.

"Hello?"  
>"Rodney? Hey-it's Jenny."<br>"Hey Jenny, what's up?"  
>"You still work for the Albuquerque Chronicle right?"<br>"Yeah, I'm still a Staff Writer, why?"  
>"Well, I was wondering if you guys did any articles on the divorce of Tiffany and Charles Evans?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you're wondering why the last section was Jenny:<br>well, there are some pieces of the story I don't want  
>the leading ladies knowing about yet. <em>**

**_So—minimum of 5 reviews? :D  
>Peace and Hearts.<em>**


	4. Show Me Your Teeth

**_Hey guys—  
>So only 4 reviews! But I digest; it's close enough.<br>But please 5?_**

**_ALSO! You asked, and I deliver! This chapter is a whopping 21 notebook pages long!  
>I've never wrote anything that long by myself before! So enjoy a BxD first!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4: Show Me Your Teeth<strong>

_Gabriella_

It's simple.

Breathe in;  
>breathe out.<br>And say…

"You have mustard smeared along your upper lip." …That didn't sound like Hi.

"Oh…really?" He wiped his lip, and rubbed the 'stard into his skin, "Sorry, must've been distracting."

I think regardless, I'd stare at your lips, "Yeah…sure was."

"So…" He laughed, "I still can't believe the newbie has been hiding this capable talent."

"Stop Troy…" I laughed while we were bonding in the Quad; when I was forcibly rejected from Morrison's advanced photography group, I dropped his class. The studio class, led by Ms. Burnham, seems to be way more open and accepting.

Though, I didn't peg Troy for a photographer. I mean sure, the borderline scene/emo style of his could make me stereotype him; he always seem like more of a sporty kind of guy. But: this is coming from me, who's only seen him once. He doesn't seem to notice that I was the girl who asked if he was okay that day. Maybe it's good that we start over.

"So, we need to create a time in place that feels significant to our past lives." Troy snorted while shaking his head.

"So says Ms. Burnham, the Buddhist side of her anyway." I shrugged.

He checked the watch around his wrist, "Well, I say we postpone this meeting till later tonight."

"Oh no…!" I mock punched his arm, "If you keep ditching me this project will never get done."

"I'm sorry, I'm just mondo busy." Troy shrugged while getting up, and heading for the Ancient Oaks building.

I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Jenny's number, "What do you know about Troy and Sharpay?"

"What don't I know about Troy and Sharpay? How do you think this whole Summer Scandal started?"

"Summer Scandal?"  
>"Right…Seth didn't tell you; well…"<p>

**..:….:..**

Wow…I never fully thought through the possibility that we're all masochists. I understand being jaded about past wrongs, but I don't know… Then again, the attacker in question isn't the biggest saint apparently. And with Troy-of all people-I wonder if she has something on him; maybe that' why he visits Sharpay so much…?

"Mom…look you know the real reason I'm calling, and you know what I want. …It doesn't matter that you don't think is fair." I cracked open Seth's dorm door, but kept myself far away enough so he couldn't see me.

"Because Mom, he's my father." He sighed to call him emotions, "I have a right to know who he is; he helped create me."

My eyes scanned the ground, trying to find reasons why he's so adamant about finding Dad. I have no memories of him, but I guess he was old enough to still have some memories of him.

When I looked up, I spotted Dan eying me oddly; I put a finger to my lips, and gently closed the door. Dan cocked his head to the right, and I followed him outside the building.

"Spying on your brother?" He smiled while laughing—Goofy-equse, "Whose side are you really on?"

"No! Of course not…" I sighed, "I'm just a little confused on why he's so crazy on finding our Dad."

"I don't know…" He shrugged, "I'm not too sure either; maybe he just wants to say hi?"

I gave him an odd look; he shrugged, and mentioned that his sense of humor was a little off this morning.

"Why don't you just ask him?"  
>"I tried; we talked. I was weird…"<br>"Then just let him do his thing."

* * *

><p><em>Sharpay<em>

I sighed dejectedly, "I can't decide between Dolce or Prada…I'm so distraught."

"Over a party downtown?"

I eye Emmy in discrimination, "No; didn't I tell you? She's coming in."

"…She? As in-"  
>"As in the inevitable bleached bombshell of death? Yes."<br>"Oh…I'd go with Dolce."

I looked over the dresses, "Prada…I think it'll be more of a pop factor, don't you?"

"Why do you ask me then…?"

I turned back to her after grabbing the dress, and heading to the bathroom, "Because…you can't just coast by once you're in; you have to continually prove why you're in."

"…Okay."

I shut the door to the bathroom, and sighed softly, "Are you in here?"

The shower curtain flushed, and pulled back, "Yes…"

I sat down across from Ryan-who was sitting in the dried shower stall, "You got the text too?"

"Apparently she and Dad are gracing us with their presence."

"Oh joyous hour…" I ran my fingers through my hair, "What do you think she wants? More blasting attention?"

"What she always wants."Ryan looked up at the ceiling, "To relive her glory days before she got knocked up with us…" We recalled the various other times Mom came for a 'visit'. All she ever had was East Acres Academy…

"Have you talked to Chad?"  
>"He's been busy with schoolwork."<p>

"Okay, seriously?" I sighed, "How does one person have that much homework to finish? He seems like an average-intelligence class taker."

He shrugged, "Whatever…"

"Whatever…you don't know whatever?" I leaned in to catch his eyes, "O-or whatever-"

"I'm not sure anymore whatever?" He nodded, "Do you think he hates me?"

"..No." I thought over my words carefully, "I think he's holding on to something he can't decide on whether or not it's okay to let go of."

"You think he loves me…?"  
>"I think he's crazy about you."<p>

**..:….:..**

"Emmy? Try not to get the orders wrong—like last time."  
>"Yeah…"<p>

Gabriella's eyes watched Emmy leave the dorm room; it's been weeks, and she still acts like a lost child around us. Well, all things do come in time I guess…

"So." I smiled while sipping a bit of the black chai tea in my teacup; I find it refreshing to act like how I was when I was young. Frequent tea parties are quite fun…and useful.

"…If we're drinking tea, what was the point of getting Emmy to make a Starbuck's run?"

"Because…" I shrugged, "I might want Starbuck's later; besides, she doesn't mind doing it, she never complains."

Gabriella had a look across her features that spoke of ill-will, "Yeah, I'm sure she doesn't."

"So, in October is the Annual Founder's Day Ball: it commemorates the inception of East Acres Academy. And all of the student body will be in attendance."

"That means I have to go… doesn't it?"

"Of course you have to go; my group is…pretty infamous as the Founder's Day Committee. It'll be fun: classic ball-style, handsome male students to escort us the whole night. Dance cards, live orchestra. …I've heard rumors of it possibly having a masquerade theme. …Why aren't you excited?"

"Social gathers aren't really my thing."  
>"Well make them your thing."<p>

I eyed her inquisitively, "…So how do you know Troy Bolton?"

"W-What?"  
>"Troy Bolton: Basketball Jock; The Golden Boy. My Boyfriend."<p>

"Boyfriend?" She looked up at me in slight accusation, "He's partners with me for a photography class…ne never mentions you. At all…"

"When is this Photography class? Like what time?"  
>"3:30 to 5:00. Why?"<p>

**..:….:..**

"Yeah, I was going for the final three when out of nowhere-"

"Troy!"

His posse turned towards me, and I felt like all of the mess hall had their eyes on me.

"Sharpay."  
>"Let's chat."<br>"I'm kind of-"  
>"Note how my voice didn't rise to make it a question."<p>

He followed me outside into the Quad, "What do you want now? More concubine sex?"

"Maybe later on tonight." I tapped my lip, as if I were trying to remember something, "how's your extra basketball practice going? The one from 3:30 to 5:00?"

"…Fine. Why do you ask?"  
>"It wouldn't happen to involve cameras, flashes, and Gabriella Montez…would it?"<br>"…Who told you."

I raised my eyebrows," So, the real reason you dropped Drama with me is to take…pictures."

"No, the real reason I dropped Drama was to stay away from you."

I sighed, "I'd totally believe your claim…but that's not the full reason, is it?" I walked closer to him, "The rest wouldn't happen to have to do with Montez herself, would it?"

"And?"  
>"Don't forget: your mine."<br>"You can't control what I can and can't have."

"You pick her, I ruin her." I giggled softly, "Don't play the game with against someone you know you'll lose to." I waved while walking away.

He cursed under his breath.

**..:….:..**

"No…it's not that, it's just-"

While walking back to my dorm, I spotted Gabriella's brother talking to…Dan? Dan Rose is really her…

"Look…" Seth sighed, "Either you let it out in the open, or you bottle it up and run. It's your choice."

"This isn't something that can be openly discussed."

"Dude." He handed Dan a letter, "Just do it, and let it be there. Only when the dust clears can you hope that there are tracks towards moving on."

Dan nodded while taking the letter; Seth left the Quad, and while Dan went in the opposite direction-he dropped the letter into a nearby trash can.

Once he was out of sight, I trodded over to the trashed can…I never thought I'd attempt anything like this. But desperate times call for interesting matters.

I grabbed the letter, and opened it. My eyes scanned the two pages, taking in the familiar cursive script on all sides that was Dan's.

Oh Little J…  
>Welcome home.<p>

**..:….:..**

With the letter tucked securely in my pocket, I almost skipped back to my dorm building.

Outside, Ryan was leaning against the brink wall in a longing fashion, "Are you waiting for Chad or something?"

"…I wish." I noted that his eyes were red, "…Mom's her."

"She is…" My mind had a double take, "Wait…just Mom?"

"…Just Mom."

* * *

><p><em>Jenny<em>

"Yay! I thought you'd say no." I ran over to my brother, who finally made it to the train station, "What took you so long?"

"Just had to talk to Seth for a little while."

I nodded, "So…I'm kind of excited." The train pulled in; we both got on, "Rodney had some dicey information on Shar's background. He even gave me the location of Healing Scars Rehab Center."

"That's so off…the mail didn't include a return address?"  
>"I know right? Begs me to wonder why."<p>

We finally found two seats by the window in the upper level, "Why was she there in the first place? Why is the place so elusive in general?"

"Don't know…" He smiled, 'But that's why we're going. How do you plan on getting in?"

"Well, sometimes Sharpay would have us call in to cancel her sessions…I'm guessing that what it was. Even the people at Healing Scars made it seem like it was just a cancellation on some friends, or a 'Sorry, Shar's too sick to come in for her appointment'. I thought the point of a Rehab center is to unearth the truth, not help bury it."

"So you plan on using your voice since that's what they'll know?"

"Exactly."

**..:….:..**

"Hello, welcome to Healing Scars Rehab Center." The receptionist smiled warmly, "How can I help you?"

"Hi." I held up the letter, "I'm here to pick up the file on Sharpay Evans; my name's-"

"Oh, you don't have to." She smiled, "I remember your voice from the call-ins two years ago: you're her cousin Jenny right?"

"Yes." I smiled; she paged the Office, and within a few minutes, another worker came to the front and handed me the file.

"Thank you so much." I smiled while the two of us left.

"Are you sure you never want to go out for anything acting related?"

"Shut up." I playfully punched his arm. By the time we reached the station, we just made the last train back to Albuquerque.

"Same seats are open." He smiled while we headed up to them; instead of sitting across from him, I sat next to him. I linked my arms with his, and rested my head against his shoulder.

"You klonking out on me?"  
>"…Just a little cat nap."<p>

I yawned; my eyes closed.

**..:….:..**

The first thing I noted, while in my post-nap haze, there was pressure on my hand. My eyes opened, and I noticed Dan's hand linked with mind and squeezing tight.

"Hey." I lifted my head, and caught Dan's reflection off the moonlit window he was staring out of, "Are you okay?"

"…It's a full moon tonight."  
>"Mom."<br>"Yeah."

We unlinked, and he turned to face me. When I saw his eyes water, mine watered. Its' been almost a year…

"I know."  
>"What?"<br>"It's been almost a year."  
>"Didn't know you were a mind reader."<br>"I didn't have to be."

We hugged, "I miss her."

"Me too." The embrace ended; I pulled my legs up to my chest, and rested my chin on my knees.

"She's still here." I looked up to him.

"No she's not Jenn…" Dan shook his head, "Not since-"

"I know." I cut him off; the memories seeping into my mind like liquid cement, "Let's just…enjoy the moonlight."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The 21 paged chapter 4; please review!<br>Also, I apologize if this feels rushed at some points.  
>When I re-read it while typing, I realized the flow was all over the place!<br>So, sorry! Hope you enjoyed though. _**

**_Much Love. x)_**


	5. Call It a Masquerade if You Will

**_So—hey guys!  
>I'm so sorry that I have no time for anything anymore,<br>but I'm going to try as hard as I can to see my stories through  
>to the end. I just hope you stick with them! Even if it takes a while…<em>**

**_Anyway, here's chapter 5._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5: Call It a Masquerade if You Will<strong>

_Gabriella_

"Emmy: I expect all of our dresses to be dry cleaned, all of the masks to be assorted to each member, and…coffee. In an hour."

I watched Emmy compose herself before instinctually mauling Sharpay to death. While I had this golden opportunity with Sharpay not focusing on me, I sent a Jenny a text.

_To: Jenny  
>From: Gabi<em>

_I think we need to talk later; possible rehash of E being the new "Little J"_

"Who are you texting!"  
>"My mother."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because she has anxiety issues."<p>

"Like how mine has issues of being independent." Sharpay sighed in frustration, "Mother. I know you're outside the door; I can smell all the perfume you swam in."

"Oh be considerate." Mrs. Evans came in, and sat near her daughter on the couch, "It's nice to visit you when I can."

"Is the Atlantic breeze of Miami beginning to become too much of a hassle for you?"

"Don't bring up the Atlantic dear."  
>"You still haven't told me why."<p>

"Okay…" Awkward conversations call for serious interventions, "I'm thinking that we need some grub, Shar? Bangel's for croissants?"

She gave me a pleasant smile, "Of course; Mother?"

Mrs. Evans shook her head, "Not if I want to fit into my gown for the Founder's Day Ball."

"Kelsi?" Shar turned to her; Kelsi got up from clicking away at her laptop.

**..:….:..**

"I'm just really getting tired of her being in the same room." Sharpay sighed while we all walked back from Bangel's—croissants in hand.

"Doesn't it strike you odd that she'd just suddenly show up?" Kelsi said between bites.

"Yeah, didn't you say your father was coming too?" I asked.

"Shar rolled her eyes, "In preparation of our four day weekend, when you all will most likely go home to visit, my parents always come here. But it is quite odd that he didn't show…"

"What about Ryan? Ever since your Mom showed up, he's basically been a hermit." Kelsi noted.

"I don't know, but it doesn't surprise me that the common denominator is my mother."

**..:….:..**

"Whoa Speed Racer! Slow down."

"Hey…" Emmy breathed heavily while clutching a few crimson boxes stacked high above her head, "I'm just trying to get these to Sharpay's without falling over, or crashing into everyone."

"Why exactly are you making yourself Sharpay's pack mule?" I laughed awkwardly, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Because Sharpay and I have an interesting history." She shrugged, "But I just brush it off with a ladeda, and envision all the ways I could torture her back if given the chance." She started walking ahead of me, down the Quad to Ancient Oaks, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." I waved while noting Jenny coming towards me from the direction Emmy was going.

"That's Emmy? I'm guessing." She sighed, "I do not miss that."

"I doubt she loves doing it." I pursed my lips, "We have to help her."

"If she doesn't get too burned in collateral damage, I think there's help."

**..:….:..**

"Hey, you will not believe what dirt's littered in this file." After my Music Theory class, I was hoping for some quiet time to think. I forgot: Jenny doesn't start her classes till four o'clock. I envy transfers…

"Dare I ask what?" I joked while sitting on her bed next to her.

"Apparently, Sharpay had been battling bulimia since her freshman year, maybe even before." Jenny tapped her fingers along the file, "She is said to be cured, but it's not completely final since she stopped going to treatments."

"So…"

"So?" She shrugged while continuing the search, "We need to find any possible chink in her armor to be able to take her down. While, I'll admit, she can be a little decent when she tries; she's just too bad to be good. And she uses any attempt to clear her name, and keep it clear. The more we have against her, especially the information she doesn't know we know, the better."

**..:….:..**

"So."  
>"So?"<p>

He smiled, paired with an awkward laugh, "How's life?"

Life is equivalent to almost getting into a car accident at the moment, "Okay."

"Do I have any mustard on my lip this time?" He asked after placing his sandwich on his tray.

"Uh…nope." I smiled, "Clear."

"Clean and Clear?"  
>"And under control? Of course."<p>

Okay, I really need to stop adding to lame attempts of joking.

"So have you decided on what your part of the project will be?" Troy shrugged, "Ever since Burnham decided to switch up the requirements on the fly, I have no idea what to contribute."

"I don't know yet either…" I just like sitting here now; we could be talking about the fungus that grows in people's toes. And I'd still be smiling like an airhead in complete love.

Oh God-complete love!

He smiled nervously, "What?"

"What-what?"  
>"You have a weird look in your eyes."<br>"I-I think I like you."

He laughed and breathed out a breath that sounded like he was thinking the same about me," Wait-what?"

Oh…that wasn't just a thought bubble, "I-have to go!" I grabbed my bag, and bolted in the direction of my dorm.

"Gabi-wait!"

**..:….:..**

"So, you said this to him out loud?"

I hadn't told anyone about my outburst of love until the weekend came. Seth and I went home, and I asked if Jenny could come along (I have two beds in my room); ever since then, my Mother and Jenny had been grilling me about my odd behavior. And since they were so adamant, I knew I was screwed…and so:

"Yes…I said 'I think I like you' to Troy Bolton aloud."

"How do you know you like him?"  
>"It's like PB you just know it fits."<p>

"Weird analogy." Jenny rose her eyebrows, "But this isn't good; Shar's nabbed him. It's like he's toxic…" She sighed, and rethought her approach, "I don't think you and him can happen; not, at least, until we bring her down. Even then…"

"She has something on him, I know." I sighed, and sat on Jenny's bed next to her. My mom, on mine, blankly stared at us in confusion.

"Sharpay Evans." Jenny explained, "Resident Queen Bee of East Acres Academy; we're trying to overrule to the equivalency of the French Revolution."

"Oh…" My Mom looked even more lost, "Well, please don't do anything too drastic to get yourselves into trouble."

"Of course." Jenny nodded, but I knew she was lying through her teeth.

"Have you heard from Seth lately?" My Mom decided to change the subject.

I thought back to our tense conversations about our Dad, and how all he told me for this weekend break was that he was upstate with Jason and Zeke to find him.

"No, can't say that I have." I shrugged, "He's been on this rant about…stuff, and we're kind of not talking."

"Stuff?"

"Mmmhmmm." Jenny nodded, "I believe he said something about a girlfriend?"

"It's hard to keep track of his mood swings." I nodded in agreement with Jenny.

"That much I remember." Mom stood up, and headed to the main part of our loft, "Who wants some lunch?" She didn't wait for an answer as she left.

"She loves her son." Jenny looked down to the frayed comforter on her bed, "God that sucks that he's always angry at her."

"I know." I sighed, and followed my mom; Jenny followed me in suit.

**..:….:..**

"Hello?"  
>"Gabi? It's me."<br>"Seth? I can't hear you; your cell reception sucks!"  
>"I know…you won't believe this."<br>"What?"  
>"I found him."<br>"Who?"  
>"Our father."<p>

"Gabi? You there?"

* * *

><p><em>Sharpay<em>

"Oh my God…I swear I will die from a brain hemorrhage…" I sighed unabashed, in front of my hairball of a mother; dressed in nothing but a skimpy robe and slippers, she was currently mugging up my bathroom with her paws.

"I need to do a lot to be as beautiful as I am."  
>"You look like a skunk."<p>

She turned to me, and spritzed some of her perfume in my face, PHEH!, "A sexy skunk?"

Sexy.  
>Lol.<p>

"Sure Mother." I sighed breezily while applying minimal makeup to make myself look as natural as possible.

_Ding, Ding, Ding._

I picked up my cell phone, and opened the text.

_To: Shar  
>From: Unknown<em>

_You won't believe the gossip circling around your "boyfriend"._

Attached was a photo of Gabi (of course , their photo thingy-whatever), but even a moronic monkey could smell the sex pheromones radiating off them.

I sighed short, and dialed a familiar number, "Guess who? Meet me at Bangel's; we have something to discuss."

"Sweetie?"  
>"Goodbye Mother."<p>

**..:….:..**

"What do you want now Sharpay?" Across from me, sitting down at the window table in Bangel's, sat troy. He looked so hot when he was angry…

"Want to explain this to me?" I handed him my phone, and watched his face hinge a little.

"It's just our project-"  
>"Anyone could smell the pheromones."<br>"Pheromones?"  
>"You want her—bad."<p>

"No, there's nothing between us, so don't drag her into this!"

"Why do you think I decided to pick her in the first place." I stood, "I needed to be able to put you in your place; you know that I frequently liked to ride you on top. You belong on the bottom—in every aspect."

**..:….:..**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Ryan."  
><em>Knock. Knock. Knock. <em>"Ryan."  
><em>Knock. Knock. Knock. <em>"Ryan."

"…What."  
>"Unlock the door sweetie."<p>

I heard heavy shifts, and an unlatched door. I entered the room, and had to hold my breath; it stentched severely of B.O. and leftover junk food.

"What is going on?" I sat on the small cushioned chair by the window; his bed wasn't too far away.

"Chad…it's not working."  
>"Okay, but there has to be something more than that."<p>

"It's Dad."  
>"What about him?"<br>"He's dead Sharpay."

* * *

><p><em>Jenny<em>

"It's been fun." I hugged Gabi's Mom, "Mind if I bring my brother here for Christmas?"

"Don't you have your own family?" She mused while helping me get my bags in the trunk of the cab parked outside her complex.

"You could say that…" I shrugged, "My Mother is…out of town, and Dan and I aren't that close to our Father."

"That's too bad, but yes you guys are welcome to join us on Christmas." Mrs. Montez smiled while Gabi finally made it out of the complex.

"Have a good ride back." She smiled as we hugged. I nodded and smile back before getting into my cab. The driver took off.

A part of me really wishes that Gabriella wasn't dragged into this big mess. I mean maybe she could have helped Seth and the gang take down Sharpay if she wanted to. But having her place the main mole is like watching her play with fire-

My phone vibrated, jolting me out of my thoughts. I dug through my purse before finding it, and answered the call.

"Hello?"  
>"Hey, it's me."<br>"What's up Dan?"  
>"Are you coming back to East Acres?"<br>"Yeah why?"  
>"Be nice-"<br>"Damnit…he's there isn't he? With her."  
>"Yeah he is."<br>"What do they think I'm getting?"  
>"A small gift for her."<br>"Tiffany necklace?"  
>"Tiffany necklace."<p>

"Kay, bye." I hung up, and got the attention of the driver, "Could we stop at Adele's Little Old Things on the way? It's a few blocks from East Acres."

"It'll cost extra."  
>"I'll pay."<p>

**..:….:..**

"Hey honey."

I smiled awkwardly to my father; before leaving Adele's Little Old Things-a resident thrift store, Dan texted me that we were meeting in the Quad. He stood there, on my side, while we peered into the life of my father.

Another wife to add a new family—family of five to be exact; from what I gathered on strange holiday cards sent, the three older kids are from Wife Two's first marriage and the two young twins were birthed four years ago. I wouldn't know, Dan and I try to avoid him as much as possible.

"What are you guys doing here?" I tried to sound as cordial as possible, but when the hidden meanings flared in the older kids' eyes—I knew we were easily caught. I'm sure they feel the same way about Dan and me.

"We've decided to come visit you guys." My Father attempted to smile beyond the tension between all of us, "And stay for the Founder's Day Masquerade Ball—your Stepmother and I are alums after all."

I heard Dan sigh, and I wanted to join him, "That sounds great Dad."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So while attempting to shove all of this AND<br>the actual night of the dance into one chapter,  
>I figured that splitting it was a way better option.<br>Please review!_**

**_Hearts._**


	6. Even the Dead Love to Dance

_**So finally finally FINALLY!  
>I have finished chapter six of SentiHearts.<br>Enjoy everyone—it's 29 PAGES of pure drama.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 6: Even the Dead Love to Dance<strong>

_Gabriella_

"I'm guessing we can't look fabulous for free..." I sighed drastically while Jenny, Kelsi, and I roamed around Adele's Little Old Things for something fake-fabulous to wear to the Ball.

"Nope." Jenny sighed while going through the lighter shades of dresses.

"Tonight we tell the public about what happened last summer." Kelsi mentioned while she flipped through the darker selections. Jenny joined her.

"Wait…what?"  
>"The theory I've been telling the resistance?"<br>"The Tramp from Europe?"

Kelsi nodded, "I couldn't prove it from the shitty pictures the photographers took, but-" She laughed in an almost possessed fashion, "I found enough hard evidence Shar left on her laptop's hard drive."

"Like what?" Jenny ventured while pulling out a black, long sleeved dress with brass buttons that completely buttoned down the front. It poofed slightly at the waist, "This can work…"

"Are you attending a funeral?"  
>"…Metaphorically."<p>

"A lot." Kelsi's eyes glinted in amazement, "Self-took photos by various people of her drinking down, shooting up, and of course—dancing on tables and bars. And then…there's the homemade porno."

Jenny and I both took a dramatic pause moment, "What."

"Either she was planning it, or we were lucky she was too drunk to notice. She had a camera rolling straight-on while she lost her virginity."

"So wait…" Jenny looked to her, "You…watched it?"

"Only long enough to figure out what it was." She shrugged, "I had to fiddle with the picture so it's visible. You guys will be floored when you see who the guy is." She crossed to the lighter dresses.

"Probably some totally hot, but trashy European model." Jenny shrugged it off, "You getting something?"

I found a strapless black-and-white floral dress that cinched at the waist with the fabric styled like roses on the left hip.

"Looks perfect for you." Jenny noted while Kelsi picked a simple cream ballet-equse dress; we headed to the front end.

**..:….:..**

"Look, all I'm saying is that the first throw down is happening soon, and whether you like it or not, it's happening." Jenny sighed while hanging her dress on a hook near the window; the opposite side held mine, "You need to be ready for anything."

"I know…" I collapsed onto my bed, "I swear, between you, Seth, and Dan directing me, and being baffled as to why Kelsi and Chad are both playing Double Team with me…"

"That is kind of odd, I agree." She sat on her bed gracefully, "I'm sure they have their own reasons for being there."

"Yeah I guess…"

"So…" Jenny changed the subject, "Any news as to what your brother meant about finding him?"

"Apparently we're all going to Bangel's to meet and catch up." I sighed while counting the spots on the ceiling, "Why did he do this…?"

"To find the rest of his family." Jenny sighed while lying on her bed, "I'm not too ecstatic about my family being about my family being near either."

"Right…" I think I counted six, "Why is it that you don't like your father?"

"Because of what he did to my mother."

**..:….:..**

"We have a day left until this whole shindig goes down' why are my nails not painted?"

Nobody decided to mention to me that the day before a major event for Sharpay is equivalent to her becoming a Bridezilla.

…Oh my God, what will she be like when she actually becomes a Bridezilla?

"Mauve? Mauve polish? Really, when my dress is satin pink!"

I need to get out of this hell…  
>My phone dinged.<p>

_To: Gabi  
>From: Seth<em>

_He bailed_

I blew out a sigh, and knew there was something I got to do today.

"Why are you texting!"  
>"Excuse me Bridezilla."<p>

The room fell silent, and then:

"Excuse me."

"Look, I get that you're freaking out on which dress is sexy, but not slutty. But I have more important things to deal with right now." I got up, and started gathering my belongings.

"Like what—how to steal Troy away from me?"  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"We all know you have a crush on him."

"Look Sharpay," I scoffed, "Your incessant paranoid over who's trying to steal your boyfriend is starting to get on my nerves. No, I don't want to steal your boyfriend."

"That what's so important that you're dying to leave?"

"My father is trying to contact my brother and me." I pursed my lips, "And I can't remember the last time I've seen him. Ever. And now, he bailed on my brother and I need to go to him to know he's okay."

Sharpay seemed to take a moment to reel it in, "…"You're permitted to go."

**..:…:..**

"Hey."  
>"Hey."<p>

"I ordered you your usual." He handed me a vanilla iced coffee from Bangels; he asked me to met him in the Quad after I texted him to see if he was okay, "…I don't know what I expected from him."

"Me either, I guess."  
>"I thought he'd at least want to see me."<br>"I'm sorry."

"I am too." He sighed harshly, "How bad does Mom hate me?"

"You haven't talked to her since before the semester began." I sat closer to him on the park bench we were on, and laid my head on his shoulder, "She's not angry as much as she is sad."

"But still—do you think it was right of her to keep him away."

"She probably didn't want this conversation that we're having right now to happen." I laughed sadly, "She knew he was like this."

"Yeah."  
>"Are you going to be okay?"<br>"Yeah I think so; I still got you."  
>"And Mom."<br>"Sure…"  
>"Just call her Goof."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sharpay<em>

I sniffed through a waft of Viva La Juicy, "Too fruity."

Kelsi sighed while spraying the next bottle, "How about this?"

I sighed while stretching in place, "This is tiring…" I stared at myself through my vanity mirror, "I thought this would be more fun."

"You've been in a funk since last week." Kelsi sighed, "Did something happen between you and your brother?"

I thought back to our conversation, "We just had a hurtful talk is all."

"What about?"  
>"Your digging stops now."<p>

She shrank back to being shy, "Sorry—sweetie, I just worry about you."

"I know." I sighed, and offered an endearing smile, "It's just too hard to speak of right now. I need to go." I got up, and grabbed my purse.

"You haven't asked Troy to The Founder's Day Ball yet?" Kelsi called as I made my way to the door of my dorm.

"I know it's a given, but I figure I should be civil about it." I smiled, "I'll see you."

I headed out to Bolton's dorm; sure, I've been giving him a free pass for the past few days. But…what if Gabriella was right? What if I don't want hi, but freak out because I like the…idea of him?

Ugh. Whatever, I still want him. And that's the point.

I knocked on his dorm door, "Open up sexy."

…The door finally unlatched after what like hours; it opened, and he sighed, "What?"

"Be my date to The Founder's Day Ball?"  
>"I don't have a choice in the matter."<br>"Could you try to be a bit more enthused?"  
>"…Yay."<p>

I sighed, "Pick me up at 7 sharp."

"Whatever."

**..:….:..**

"I have more urgent matters to attend to; just make sure Emmy has all of the dresses steamed, masks assembled, and everything else ready to go." I sighed into my phone, "I've known about my little French resistance led by Gabi's brother and Skank Whore for quite some time. I just have a valuable piece of information one of the fore-fronters doesn't want out. We'll have a fifth member inside our circle in no time."

"Well just make sure they don't screw up our mojo, and backstab us."

"Trust me Kels, what I have on them will keep them in place." I knocked on Dan's dorm door, "I'll text you later." I hung up my Black Berry as the door opened.

And Dan, in his sexy splendor, answered, "Yeah?"

"We need to have a chat Dan." I smirked with venom.

"About what? What could you possibly have on me Sharpay?"

I dug through my Prada bag before pulling out a folded, crumpled letter, "This."

He took it from me, and began reading its contents. The confidence in his features dropped to sheer fear.

I smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Jenny<em>

I let out a sigh while putting the finishing touches on Gabi's up-do, "You look great."

"Thanks." She smiled, and began fiddling with a silver necklace she added to her look.

"Stop." I looked at her through the mirror in our dorm's bathroom, "What's wrong?"

"Just that my sweet reputation is being deflowered tonight." She sighed softly, "Sometimes I wish it wasn't me."

"Me too." I smiled, "But look, if this takes her down, that means all of us are free. And if we can keep hierarchy from ever happening again-added bonus for everyone who attends here for years to come."

"Yeah I know." She sighed, and put on her heels, "You ready?"

I glanced over my reflection once more. I shook out my soft-curled down looked hair for added emphasis, and nodded. She led the way out of the dorm, and grabbed our masks on the way.

**..:….:..**

"Welcome to our 9th Annual Founder's Day Ball." Headmistress Athers' voice boomed from the small stage crafted in the ballroom; Gabi and I met up with the rest of us resisters in the Ballroom Hall. Why we need this building, I'll never know…

"They seem to be taking this aristocrat masquerade theme seriously." Gabi noted while pointing out all of the stylistic changes made. It seemed like a Medieval Europe theme—or something of the sort.

"Where's Dan?" I asked Seth as he, Kelsi, and Chad joined us in our meeting spot.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Look, are we all ready for this?" Kelsi asked solemnly while holding up a flash drive in her right hand, "Once we release everything that's on here to the world, things will indefinitely change around here."

"I'm still in." Seth nodded; Chad and I nodded in agreement. We all turned to Gabi.

"I don't have much say in the matter." Gabi shrugged, "But is destroying Sharpay's reputation really going to solve everything?"

"No." Kelsi shook her head, 'It'll start everything." She looked over to the crowd entering the hall, "Sharpay and her croons—Gabi, Chad?" She motioned to the two of them, and then noted to me, "Meet me in the bathroom in five? I have a laptop and a wireless adapter to connect to the projector displaying all of the stupid past photos of this event up front."

I nodded while the three of them walked away to join Sharpay's crowd; I turned to Seth, "If you see my brother anywhere, tell him to call me. I haven't talked to him in forever, and that's got to mean something's up."

Seth nodded, "I'll do what I can." He then left to mingle; I darted off in the opposite direction so not to set off any suspicion to Sharpay's side. I have an off feeling she at least knows something about us.

"Hey Pal."

I turned to see my father, and his ridiculous looking second wife, "Dad—hi. Almost forgot you said you were staying!"

"Well it wasn't indefinite at the time." He looked me over closely, "Are you alright? You seem nervous."

"Nervous? Why do I seem nervous to you?" I shrugged, "Just a dance."

"I remember you telling me about your old friends here. Are they still bothering you now that you're back? Do you need to move back home with me?"

"That was a lifetime ago." I forgot that little incident happened months before he met Wife Two, "And no—they're not bothering me." I checked my cell phone for the time, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go powder my nose."

I escaped into the bathroom, and ran into Kelsi by the sinks, "Everything ready?"

"Yes."

She clicked around, plugged in the flash drive, opened the video file, and hit enter, "Let's go watch the fun."

* * *

><p><em>Gabriella<em>

I breathed out a ragged breath, and began to nervously bounce around. I never thought my first take down would make me so nervous.

"Hey." I turned to see Troy all spiffed out in a suit and mask, "What's with all the jumping?"

I shrugged, "Nervous energy I guess—want to dance?"

"…Are you sure that's a smart idea?" He smiled impishly, "What if Sharpay catches us?"

"You've been away from her for this long right?" I smiled, "I think we'll be fine." He took my hand, and led me to the dance floor.

"So I haven't seen you since-"  
>"Since the 'I like you' debacle?"<p>

He laughed while smiling awkwardly-in a cute way, "Yeah…maybe that wasn't the best way to let me know."

"Or the best time-"  
>"But…I like you too."<p>

I looked to him, "I'm sorry?"

He leaned in, and kissed me, "I. Like. You."

"Oh. I. See."

He smiled, and stroked my cheek ,"I have to go, but we should meet. Discuss…us."

"Uh-Okay-Um-How about…tomorrow?" I laughed, or attempted, to laugh out all of my sheer amazement, "Outside the campus? We can work on our photography project, and talk?"

He smiled, "Sounds perfect." He then left me.

Probably to go find Sharpay.  
>Bitch.<p>

"Uh…sweetie." I looked to my left to spot an extremely shocked Jenny, "The video's…starting."

"You can't tell anyone."  
>"I won't, but what did I tell you!"<br>"I know! But…it just sort of happened."

When the music involuntarily changed to a rockier edge, the inevitable was upon us. On the wall behind the stage, the images of the past Founder's Day Balls abruptly stopped. In its place, Kelsi's compilation video began.

_Who is the real Sharpay Evans?_

And then—the photos she spoke of began.

"Whoa…" Jenny's jaw dropped, "Kelsi wasn't kidding."

The scenes then shifted to all of the files and information Jenny found at Healing Scars Rehabilitation Center. The students and staff of the school were littering their mouths and phones with gossip.

"What is this filth!" Headmistress, who at the time was socializing, turned her attention to the stage when one of her socializers pointed out the scandal on stage. But even she stopped in shock as the final piece began to play.

"Troy…"  
>"We can't."<br>"Yes—we can. Take me; I want you. Only you."

"Gabi—sweetie." Jenny tried to comfort me.

I let out a ragged, tear smogged breath before bolting straight out of the Ballroom Hall.

"E-Excuse me!" A man's voice shouted before I slammed straight into him. I landed on the ground while he just tipped his balance slightly.

"I'm sorry." I said while helping myself up since he refused to, "I wasn't watching where I was-"

I looked to him; he looked back like he thought I were a ghost, "Are you alright?"

"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez?"  
>"…Do I know you?'<br>"I-I'm your father."

* * *

><p><em>Sharpay<em>

…What?

I witnessed my entire world shatter around me; people who I never even crossed paths with eyed me with malicious venom. I…don't have control anymore.

"Sweetie."  
>"What."<p>

I turned to face Kelsi; she linked her arm through mine, and led me through the crowd to the exit.

"Bitch."  
>"Slut."<br>"Bulimic-induced whore."  
>"Troy probably gave her the best pity fuck she'll ever have."<p>

I felt tears trickle down my cheeks; that's not true! He told me he loved me, and I t-told him the same! It wasn't because he felt sorry for me. We were real…

"We were real!" I shouted to no one in particular.

The room fell silent for a moment, then went back to chattering.  
>No one cares…<p>

"S-Sharpay…"

In my tear-stained haze I saw Emmy's face slither through, "You…you arranged all of this."

"N-No I didn't-"  
>"Oh really, then explain to me who else knew!"<br>"I-don't know. But I swear-"

"Get all of your things out." I eyed her in a crazed sense—the calm before the storm, "And if I ever lay eyes on you again—I will destroy you."

Emmy completely broke to pieces, and wobbled off to the bathroom.

Good riddance bitch.

* * *

><p><em>Emmy<em>

How in the hell does she think she have any right to accuse me! I promised her way long ago that I wouldn't tell anyone!

"Bitch-bitch! Fucking psychopathic—AHHH!" I let out all of my rage. When I began kicking, and realizing that I was actually not kicking air-I knelt down to the ground.

Under the sinks sat a laptop, "No way…" I clicked around until finally hack into _Revenge_'s personal laptop. After snooping around, and finding all of the files—I clicked on a video entitled 'If Found'.

"Hi Emmy." Kelsi's face appeared on the screen, "Are you surprised? I figured. Now, here's the thing. Yes, this is my laptop. And, surprise, I was one of the many masterminds behind the wild video shown tonight. Now, you have one of two options: You can turn me in, or you can claim that this is Jenny Rose's laptop."

"There's plenty of enough evidence on this hard drive that either of us did it; I've been taking pictures of her as we met to put this video together. Just know that if you choose me— I will personally obliterate you. And you should know that anything Sharpay does, I'm one thousand times worse. But if you pick Jenny? All you have to do is delete this video, and I'll play victim to all of the photos I took of us together."

* * *

><p><em>Sharpay<em>

"I just never thought that Emmy—of all people-!"

"I know." Kelsi consoled me while we walked back to our dorm, "Look, however this turns out; justice will be served."

"Whatever." I sniffed while wiping away the mascara trails on my face, "I swear if she isn't gone by the time we get up there, I'll kill her myself."

"Don't get too drastic." Kelsi looked over to the entrance, "Why are there cops at our doors?"

"Excuse me." One of them approached us, "Do you know where we can find Gretchen Athers?"

"She's at the Ballroom Hall." I pointed in the general direction, "Why?"

"She's wanted for the murder of Charles Evans."

I looked to him in shock, "I'm his daughter; who made this accusation?"

"Your mother; she brought us solid proof that Gretchen Athers is somehow involved."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I KNOW RIGHT?<br>Haven't you all missed me. ;)  
>Let me leave for a while,<br>and of course I'll come back with a bang.**_

_**P.S.-I broke another page record with this chapter:  
>29 notebook pages<br>3,144 words.**_

_**Review!  
>Hearts.<strong>_


	7. If You Only Shared This Hell

_**As I've stated, I'm attempting a comeback!  
>I'm like the proverbial MADONA!<br>**_

_**So, I have a writing schedule posted on my profile,  
>and I finally finished my comeback chapter for SentiHearts.<strong>_

_**This chapter ended up being a very positive transition chapter;  
>a lot of plotlines are finally developing into a place I've<br>wanted them to be for a long time, so I'm very excited to  
>see where this piece will be headed.<strong>_

_**I'm happy to be home.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 7 If You Only Shared This Hell<strong>

_Sharpay_

I wiped my nose, and straightened up what was left of my garbled appearance, Kelsi stood stark next to me, and merely gave me a look of wonder. Should we follow the police men?

I gave her a look that stated: hell yes.

We followed them back into the ballroom, and listened to tense words said between the men and the Headmistress.

"The whole campus will see her." Kelsi whispered. I merely shrugged, and brought up more pressing matters.

"Jenny Rose must be eliminated."

Kelsi's smile, for once, became a freakish twisted mess, "I couldn't agree more; who else could have known all those things about you?"

"My thoughts exactly Kelsi." I sighed trite, and began to list my strike back method, "Call up Dean Rivers, and tell him that I must speak with him immediately about this horrid slander. We need to get rid of her from this campus as soon as possible."

"Then what?"  
>"Take control of her brother fully."<p>

She looked at me skeptically, "How can you cut off her only ally?"

"I know something he'll die of if I let it out." I smiled cruelly, "Hopefully, this'll run her of my school for good."

**..:….:..**

"Gretchen Athers, you are under arrest for the murder of Charles Evans. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney—"

We looked on in shock after walking out of the Ballroom Hall. Headmistress Athers was being shoved into the squad car; Kelsi began taking pictures on her iPhone. I walked over to my mother, standing in the grass by the door, a pleased smile on her lips.

"Mother." I untied my mask, my hands needing something to clutch, "What did you do?"

"I put that self-centered whore in her place." She puffed out a smog of Marlboro, the offending cigarette being flicked in her left hand, "She had eyes on my Charles since we were engaged! When she tried advancing him in all possible aspects, and he still chose me, she must have attempted to bottle up those terrible emotions."

"That doesn't explain why she would even possibly concoct this." I shook my head, "What proof did you give the police?"

"I had this photo emailed to me anonymously." She handed me her iPhone after opening up her mail, "'I know what you did'. They were obviously so sympathetic over my loss…whoever they were."

I held the phone close: the picture attached to the email was a blurred woman, back to the camera, making suspicious alterations to-what looked like-a private jet plane.

"Mom…" I handed her the phone back, "That could be anybody."

"I know it's her." My mother smiled, "She was attempting to meet up with Charles, apparently her twat needed scratching-"

"Mother!" I almost smacked her.

"She wasn't her during the week of Parent Visiting Weekend." My mother sighed, "Security cameras at the airport spotted her getting on a plane to Switzerland. The security cameras in the Switzerland airport spotted her heading onto the private plane boarding grounds after she landed."

I stared at the profile of Headmistress through the window of the cop car, "I still can't believe it."

"Believe it dearest." She held out a folded piece of paper to me, "She was the last person to see your father."

I opened up the crinkled mess: a security shot of the Headmistress standing next to my father; he himself angry over something, her back to the camera. I stalked over to the squad car, banged on the window, and held up the photo.

Her face looked pain stricken when I lifted it; as they drove away, I gave her a good dose of my middle finger.

**..:….:..**

At ten o'clock sharp the next morning, I was sitting across from Jenny Rose in the Headmistress' office. Dean Rivers, having taken her place since her arrest, sat in her chair sternly.

I woke an hour early to let out a good amount of theatre tears—for believability that this skunt had somehow affected my better moral character, "As far as I can tell, she's the only one on campus who knew all my secrets."

Jenny fought the urge to roll her eyes, "I wasn't the only person in on this, Dean Rivers, and am certainly not the mastermind. That's not even my laptop."

The offending electronic device sat between the three of us on the Headmistress' desk; Dean Rivers pursed his lips, "We found enough evidence on the hard drive to confirm that you were definitely behind this."

Jenny's veneer cracked a little, "What did you find?"

"Pictures taken between you and a Kelsi Nielson, thought when questioned, she had a admitted to you bullying her with the truth needing to be…put out." Dean Rivers stared at her in utter disappointment, "Now, we could expell you for a stunt like this, but since there is no real defining answer, we've decided to have you suspended for a month."

I scoffed, "A month! For throwing my entire past out in the open! This isn't fair!"

"Yes, Miss Evans, but as I recall from reading your group members' records, you're not complete Saints either." He sighed slowly, "So, I'm personally not sure who's completely in the wrong."

"Then how is it fair that I'm suspended?" Jenny asked in disbelief.

"Because, there is evidence you were involved, but I'm not sure who's completely innocent." He eyed her, "And this, war we'll call it, seemed to start ever since you and your brother came back on campus. There needs to be space between you and Sharpay for us to uncover the true facts."

"She should be expelled…" I mumbled, willing my rehearsed tears to fall again.

"No one will be expelled until I get to the bottom of this. Jenny, you'll be picked up by your father at noon." Rivers signaled the two of us to leave; Jenny was the first one up. I caught up with her in the hallway outside the office.

"I don't know what kind of bullshit you pulled for that!" I pointed back to the office, "But all it will do is buy you time; I know you did it, and I will drive you out of my kingdom by force if I have to."

She chuckled darkly, picking up her pace again after I finished, "Bulimia, when you learn the full truth, you'll wish you'd never have kicked this hornet's nest."

* * *

><p><em>Gabriella<em>

"I-I can't believe this is happening…" After my photography class ended, I was hoping to talk about my day with my roommate.

"Me either." Jenny blew a stray bang out of her eyes. Imagine my surprise, seeing her haphazardly throwing her belongings into a sharpie-marked bag.

"Dean Rivers punished you for something he doesn't fully believe you did…" I vocally aired out my thoughts in attempt to get them straight; as soon as I walked in, Jenny immediately launched into her horror story of sitting next to a fake-teared Sharpay for two hours.

"Pretty much…" She sighed, and squeezed her eyes shut, "Sharpay had Emmy end up in another zip code when she was finished with her. Now she thinks I'm the one who put that video together…"

"When it's really her closest ally…" I shook my head while helping her pack "I thought you said that after taking her down…things would get better."

"I didn't expect Kelsi's curve ball; I don't get why she'd help us, then turn around and stab us in the back."

I shrugged, "Me either. She's playing a game all her own; I wish we could figure out what before she scorches all of us."

"Too bad I'm stuck at my Dad's in Phoenix for a month." She clenched and unclenched her fists, "Doesn't matter though, I've been meaning to unearth some secrets he's been hiding anyway."

"Like what?"  
>"Stuff about my mom."<p>

When she didn't extrapolate, I moved on, "Have you heard from Dan yet?"

She bit her lip, "No. And it's freaking me out." She collapsed on her bed, and squeezed her eyes shut again, "I don't get why he's suddenly icing me out; I really need him right now."

"You guys are so close…" I sighed, "Look, if I find him, I'll talk to him okay?"

She blew out a sigh, "Okay…" After a few bouts of silence, she checked her vibrating iPhone, "Damnit, my Dad's here." She gave me a huge after getting up to grab her bag, "I'll call as much as I can, keep me posted on everything."

"Promise." I echoed when she walked out of our dorm.

**..:….:..**

My lips pursed so many times, I thought I tasted blood. Being a part of this group is now becoming a nuisance; everyone takes Sharpay as either a joke or a leper. The only big surprise was recently the guy sitting next to me.

Dan Rose finally showed up after his unexplained sabbatical; Jenny had attempted to contact him months before she left. He showed up, brooding-eyed and slumped, on The Circle's dorm step.

We haven't talked much; exchanged glances: mine confused while his remained stone-faced. Seth hasn't spoken to him since he showed up, and I can't decide if I fully agree with him.

"Now, the Thanksgiving Fundraiser is just around the corner." Sharpay hasn't sounded the same ever since the Masquerade Ball; I think we actually might have gotten to her. She sounds so broken and lost now, "We need to raise two thousand dollars from the kids on campus to feed the families at St. Mary Magdalene's Church across the street."

I felt something poke my leg, and picked up a scrap receipt jutting out of Dan's closed palm. I grabbed it, and glanced it over when Shar wasn't looking.

_Meet me in the old library after dinner; I need to explain myself._

**..:….:..**

Halfway to the old library, Seth grabbed my jacket sleeve and literally turned me around.

"When were you going to tell me?"  
>"Tell you what?"<br>"Don't play dumb Gabi."

…Oh.

"_I-I'm your father."  
>"Excuse me!"<br>"I wanted to explain why-"  
>"Go to fucking hell!"<em>

"You ran into Dad, and you told him to rot?" Seth attempted to control his anger; attempted being the key operative word in this situation.

"I used…stronger words, but yeah."  
>"Why."<br>"Because. I didn't want to know him."

He sighed, "Is he still in town?"

"_I'll be staying at the Mercer inn on Lex St. if you change your mind."_

"Yeah, he's staying at the Mercer on Lex." I sighed, "Go do…whatever Dad thing you need to do. I gotta go."

"Where?"  
>"I can't say."<br>"When did you start keeping secrets from me?"

I sighed, "I can't tell you everything, but you'll know soon enough okay? They can't tell you right now."

"Fine." He lingered, almost afraid of saying what he was thinking next, "Will you go with me tomorrow?"

I shrugged, "Fine. But don't expect me to be all gung-ho, okay?"

"I don't." He smirked and headed towards his dorm building.

I pushed my way through the old library upon reaching it; past the bookies and the oddball Goths performing voodoo rituals. I found Dan sitting in an old study room in the back; after the initial shock of who opened the door, he greeted me warmly before motioning to sit down next to him.

"What is going on?" I stared at him.

"Sharpay has something on me I'd rather not let out." He sighed, and pressed an index finger to a temple, "She's not allowing me to communicate with anyone."

"What does she have on you?"  
>"A letter."<br>"…A letter?"

"It's—" He broke thought, "It's personal, and if the contents got out then I might lose someone really important to me."

"Jenny…"

He nodded.

"It's not like what you're doing isn't helping." I sighed, "You're not even trying to tell her the truth."

"That's where you come in." He smiled softly, "You've gotta tell her for me."

My phone vibrated in my pocket, "Okay." I dug it out of my skinnies, and opened the text.

"Who's texting you?" Dan asked; I held out the screen to him:

_To: Gabi  
>From: Troy<em>

_We need to talk_

I put my phone back in my pocket, "This can't be good."

Dan shook his head in agreement, "Don't go?"

I sighed, and dragged myself out of my chair, "I have to."

"Good luck, and thanks." He called before I left.

**..:….:..**

"Can I just—explain?"  
>"I want punch you in the forehead!"<p>

Outside in the Quad, Troy had pigeonholed me into coming with him to the only place Sharpay's nails were never dug into: the Field house. The giant building, behind the cafeteria, housed the serious aspirations of the sportheads—or their fueling marijuana addiction. Whichever they cared more about on a given day. We eventually made our way behind it.

"My…forehead?"  
>"Give you a migraine with my fists."<p>

"Look Gabs." He sighed, and grabbed my knitted fingerless gloved hands, "I don't want to be that guy anymore."

"So, you expect e to be that girl with you?" I stared at him incredulously, "While you're still dating Sharpay?"

"No, I'll break up with her." Troy sounded earnest, "Now that the entire thing is out, she has nothing on me."

"It's not safe, she's a loose cannon." I dropped my hands away from his, "If anything else changes, she'll snap and off us all." I began walking away, "There's no point to this conversation."

"I want to be with you." He sounded sincere, "…And I know you want me too."

I stopped, and willed myself not to turn around and look at him; if I did, my resolve would crumble, "I know, that's why I'm creating space between us."

"Gabi…please."

I willed tears not to fall from my eyes, "It's not meant for us."

* * *

><p><em>Jenny<em>

A stately manor close enough to Phoenix, but far enough to where they have a good plot of land. We drove up to a skinny blonde woman smiling her plastic smile in the driveway; mandatory hugs were exchanged. And then, the 'step-mother' coddled me into company while showing me my room.

"So, how do you like East Acres boardin' school?" That southern draaawl stuck to her vocal chords like super glue: I decided to stick to trite, short answers.

"It's okay." I watched her swish her way up the giant stairwell to the second floor. Judging from her nonchalant vibes, she must not know the real reason I came to visit.

"I'm so happy that ya decided to come stay with us on your fall recess." She's apparently extremely gullible if she believes that a recess from a boarding school is a month.

"Well, I don't have many other places to go." I caught her stopping before crashing against her. She placed my bag by a gold-trimmed door marked 'Jenny' in a beautiful, deep burgundy script at the center.

"I hope to get to know my stepdaughter better." She sounded hurt, "We always have a place for you in this house; please know that." She headed for the stairs while I slowly entered my room.

I threw my bag on the full, generically bed-spreaded bed in the corner on the dar wall. Wisping my fingers through my hair, I squeezed my eyes shut after sitting Indian style in the center of the room.

After all the avoiding, and side comments…and general hate bashed at Dad's second wife; she still wants to know Dan and me. I have my own room here, marked by my favorite color, I feel like a complete bitch.

Maybe we should have tried to know her.

**..:….:..**

"Hey." A scruffy, strawberry blonde opened my room's door, "It's time for dinner."

I inhaled, waking from a nap on my bed I didn't realize I took, "Jamie right?"

He nodded, "I'm surprised the high and mighty Jennifer Rose actually remembers my name."

"Jenny…" I mumbled in attempt to bridge the gap that had voluntarily been formed, "It's Chester, you, and Cassie, and the twins Alexandria and Adam."

"Whatever, you're still a self-righteous bitch." He closed the door, "Hurry up, we're waiting on you." After his footfalls sounded far enough away, I got up and changed out of my uniform for street clothes.

"Glad you could make it." My step-mother sounded like a cross between a step ford wife and a chainsaw masochist as I finally found my way into the dining hall.

"Sorry, this house is enormous, and I kind of got lost…" I made my way over to the empty seat next to Cassie; she smiled the most genuine one I've seen from any of them today, and complimented my dress. I smiled back, and started to think that I could possibly find my footing here.

"Didn't James come to escort you?" My step-mother asked while the dinner was being set out in front of us by cooks.

"He woke me up." I stared at the strange substance on my plate, "Then left."

"You took too long." He simply shrugged; apparently his malice was left in the privacy between him and the person he can't stand.

"Impatience is bad." Alexandria sounded off from her booster seat next to her mother.

"That's right dearest." She smiled to her youngest, then began targeting me again, "Did you like your room? I'm not sure on your styling tastes, if ya like, we could go furniture shoppin' tomorrow."

This is what I imagine Sharpay to be when she's thirty, married, and not fucked up crazy, "Umm…sure. That sounds like fun."

Cassie motioned to me, "Just fork it." She must've caught me and my crazed look at whatever was served for dinner.

"Sounds like a plan." My step-mother smiled brightly. The rest of the dinner moved on in silence; when we were excused, I headed upstairs to my room, and noticed there wasn't a lock on my door.

I couldn't decide if attempting to get close to this family will be an asset, or my downfall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<br>Love to know what you guys think;  
>can't wait for the plot to finally thicken to a deeper level. :D<strong>_


End file.
